iPod Shuffle Challenge 1 ,,, Oliver, Marcus, Percy
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: 10 random ficlets about Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and/or Percy Weasley. I DARE YOU TO TRY THIS! Rules are inside. WARN: some slash


**Title:** iPod Shuffle Challenge #1  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Characters:** Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and/or Percy Weasley  
**Prompt:** iPod Shuffle Challenge  
**Word Count:** 1,216  
**Rating:** T (Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.)  
**Summary:** 10 random ficlets about Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, and/or Percy Weasley. I DARE YOU TO TRY THIS! Rules are inside.  
**WARNINGS:** Some Slash.

**Author's Notes:**  
iPod Shuffle Challenge Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, and then post them.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

**1****) "Time For Miracles" – Adam Lambert**

Percy sat on the couch of his small apartment, his knees curled up to his chest and head in his hands. A tear escaped his eye and traced down his cheek. How could he have let this happen? How could he have been so blind? He loved Oliver with all his heart and yet he'd let his own profession get in the way of happiness. He had to correct this, he just knew it. It was near impossible but if Percy was one thing, he was determined. And he was determined to salvage the relationship he'd left in ruins. He'd prove to Oliver that he truly cared. He'd win him back. If it was the last thing he did in this life. If it took his last breath. He'd win back his love. And this time he wouldn't let go. He'd never give up.

**2****) "So What" – P!NK**

The shouts of the group in the club was loud, but it was not loud enough to understand over the music. Marcus lifted the bottle of whiskey and took another swig. Today was a day to celebrate. Today he was once again a free man. He'd finally divorced his hellhound of a wife. And good riddance. He'd tried to make it work. He really did. But all she cared about was his money, which he made as a professional quidditch player. She spent all her days shopping and using her position as his wife to her benefit. He was through with her. Through with paying for her. Just plain through.

**3****) "In Pieces" – Backstreet Boys**

Oliver lay on the floor of his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. Not thinking of anything. Not thinking of her and what happened. Not thinking of how she'd broken his heart and left him shattered. As he lay there not dwelling on the emptiness inside him he curled up on his side in foetal position and closed his eyes. He covered his ears as though he were trying to block out the sounds in his head. He lay there hiding from the world. Hoping it would just leave him be. Hoping he could forget her. He didn't want to deal with the aftermath of their break-up. And her betrayal. He just wished it over.

**4****) "Wake Up" – Arsenium**

Oliver smiled. It wasn't everyday they were able to do this. Just the two of them. The sun was shining with the morning rays. He leaned forward, willing his broom to fly faster around the pitch. The joyful laughter near him widened the smile on his face. Marcus never used to laugh like this. In fact, Oliver wasn't sure the older man had laughed at all before the end of the war. But it seemed as the sun set on the dark era of the wizarding world, the dawn of peace brought with it many new beginnings. One of which being their relationship.

**5****) "As Long As You Love Me" – Backstreet Boys**

Percy contemplated his life. He remembered a time when he'd felt so alone. So separate. But here, in _his_ arm, he felt connected. And content. The arms around him held him securely in their bed. He traced the tattoo marring the left forearm of his beloved. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its' mouth. His chosen partner had been ashamed of it for so long. It had taken Percy a long time to break him of that shame. It hadn't been his love's fault for receiving the mark. He'd long since redeemed himself. And Percy loved him, regardless of his past. Just as Oliver didn't begrudge him of his past, so Percy accepted everything in Oliver's in return.

**6****) "I'd Come For You" – Nickelback**

All Oliver needed do was ask. That was it. He'd leave him alone as long as the younger man wished. But he wouldn't stray far. Marcus knew that, no matter the past between them, he'd always be there when Oliver called. He'd do anything for the ex-Gryffindor. He hadn't really believed the two could have had a future given their past, but time had proven him wrong. They'd gotten together five years after the war ended. They were on and off again, right now they were off. But he knew, when Oliver was ready, and when he needed the ex-Slytherin, Marcus would be there. He'd crawl through hell itself just to get to the one who held the key to his heart. All Oliver need do was ask.

**7****) "Incomplete" – Backstreet Boys**

Percy sat on his bed in his bare room. He'd recently come back to his family and made amends. But even with the end of the war there was great tragedy. So many were lost. Among them were his wife and child. His mother tried to comfort him. But most days he would sit here and think. A dangerous thing for someone like him. At first, Percy just existed. Not thinking at all. Not remembering. Ignoring the gaping hole in his heart left from his wife's death. But his memories were coming back and taunting him. He clearly saw his young son, big blue eyes and Weasley red hair. Percy cried knowing the boy never saw his first birthday.

**8****) "Monster" – Lady GaGa**

Percy and Oliver had been friends for a long time. They'd gone to daycare together. Then to Hogwarts. Today, Percy's birthday, they went to their favourite club to celebrate. As they danced Percy's eye caught sight of the hottest man he'd ever seen in his life. Oliver caught him staring and glanced over. Percy saw the recognition in his eyes. "Oliver, have you seen him around before?"

Oliver shrugged. "Uh, maybe," he blushed and looked away. "We might've… well." Oliver grinned and shrugged again. Later, the man approached Percy, whispered something in his ear, and led him home. Suffice to say it was one birthday Percy was hard pressed to forget. There was no other way to say it: he was a _monster._ Percy still blushes at the thought.

**9****) "How You Remind Me" – Nickelback**

Percy couldn't believe it. Of all the things he expected to hear from his girlfriend's mouth, 'I'm sorry' wasn't it. As if apologies could cut it. He was a fool. A downright fool. He'd believed himself so much in love with her that he'd overlooked the obvious. All the late nights she spent at work. Well, he was damned if he would turn a blind eye again. Especially after what his older brother Charlie told him. She'd had far too much fun in Romania for Percy to forgive. She'd had no idea Charlie had seen but she didn't even deny it.

**10****) "Teeth" – Lady GaGa**

Oliver'd laughed when I arrived home. All I had to do was smile. It wasn't a mocking kind of laugh. I could tell from one look into those honey-brown eyes. The look was one usually reserved for certain, shall we say 'nocturnal' activities. The gleam beckoned me forward. I joined him on the couch. Kissed and nipped my way up his neck, his moans triggering my own arousal. His voice drove me over the edge. "Marcus, show me your teeth." I smiled with my new vampire styled teeth before "devouring" his mouth.

- 30 -

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** I got this challenge from reading Ah Young Half Blood Love's response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge. And I dare you to try this!

_chapter updated: __February 17, 2010_


End file.
